The Metal Worlds
by THEFIREGIRLISONFIREE
Summary: When a new family member joins. A mysterious past and a even darker future. Will the animatronic wolf be able to keep her powers under controll, or will she be forced to use them? Read this complex story of a wolf finding who she is, and whom she is to be. To protect, to serve, and to bring justice for those who have all tried.
1. Finally!

It was cold, and rainy day. Black all around the sky with few twinkling diamonds in the sky. " Yes! She's finally finished." said a voice that was next to her. She didn't realize she could look around so, she used this new ability. There was a silver bear next to her, looking excited and happy, staring at her eagerly. " I see, your name is..." the silver bear paused, and then spoke again," Ah! Its Greer! Hmm, what a odd name! Don't 'ya think?" said the bear next to her, she stared, waiting for a response. " Oh! I see, your not quite done yet! Silly me! The names Silver by the way, also sense your not done yet, I believe you don't even know what ye are!" She was right. She didn't know what she was. All she knew is she was made of metal. And she had something called a AI... It gave her all the answers she needed, the silver one was right, her name was Greer and she was a animatronic. Here to serve and make the kids happy. Though, where were the kids? As she looked at her AI chip, it made her feel dizzy. She finally realized it was night time and the children only came during the day. The door on the other side of room opened, with a big pinkish tan thing stepping through saying, " I hope you've been keeping her company Silver! Oh, and wheres Brok?"

Silver pointed to a little mini stage across the room by the door. The pinkish tan thing walked over to the mini stage and said, " Brok! Bud, why don't you go see the newest, or oldest..." He stopped for a second and kept talking after then, " Yeah, um I mean, oh never mind! Why don't you come out and see Greer?" There was silence. The pink thing tapped his foot patently. " Oh come on bud! Have you been bugging me all this time for nothing? I thought you were excited!" Still nothing. Once the tan thing started to leave, a huge brown bear came out, he had a lighter brown on his stomach and a black bow tie, a black hat, and a silver microphone in his hands as if he was about to preform for us. He started at me. I could tell he was trying to hold his excitement back. His eyes were full of joy and happiness. Then why was he not coming out in the first place? Greer decided not to worry about that. " We have a new sister, Brok." Said the silver bear. " Indeed we do! May I take you on the tour of this fantastic place?" The brown bear asked, holding a hand out. I nodded and took the brown bear's hand.

We had walked around the pizzeria for a little while. This place was truly amazing, I think the best part was the vents... Once we got to the stage room I saw a light purple rabbit talking to a chicken, or was it a duck? " Hello good friends!" Said Brok in a happy tone. The two animatroins looked over and saw me and Brok. " Whoa, who is this?" Said the purple rabbit. I waved shyly and hid my face with my tail. " This is the new member of the family! Her name is Greer." Said the brown bear. " Greer? What kind of name is that?" Said the rabbit, laughing. " Don't be rude to the lass!" Said a new voice. A tall coyote walked over and stood at Brok's left side. He came over to me and held out his and to shake. I took is hand shook it. He has a firm grip, but soft at the same time. " The name be Cody." The tall coyote said in a kind voice. " Yeah OK, so whats your name again?" Asked the chicken. They waited for a while until I shrugged, I don't know why, but I couldn't talk. I tried, but no sound would come out. " What, the poor wittle fox can't talk?" The rabbit said smerking. " I am not a fox!" I said in a harsh voice. There I guess I can talk. Everyone looked at me, surprised. " I guess I can talk, and I'm not wittle, I'm taller then you, remember? Why don't you go scurry off like a bunny is supposed to?" The rabbit looked surprised, " I'm not a bunny," the rabbit mumbled to himself walking away. " Whoa, I haven't seen someone teach him a lesson in years! Are you crazy or something?" Said the chicken with a smile on his face. " How about we introduce our selves, a little more?" Said Brok

We all sat down on the edge of the main stage. " My name is Chuck, the chicken, if you were wondering." I giggled the last comment. " Yeah, I actually was wondering." I said witch made him smile. " As you know, I'm Brok." Said the brown bear. " Oh and that was Byran, the 'bunny'." Said Chuck. I was starting to get a little hungery, I wondered if i could ask where the food was, or if I could have any. " Uh, is anyone hungry?" I asked shyly. " Are ye?" Asked Cody. " Yes, but uh, I-" My voice cracked then. " Its fine, I'll come with ye. I know, when aye was ferst made, aye was nervous going around the place to." He and I got up to go to the kitchen. " So, is there any more of uh, the family?" I asked my eyes darting across the room trying to look at something else then Cody. He looked around and inched closer to the female. " You cannot tell Brok er Silver that I'm telling you this, got it?" The tall male said in a firm voice with his hand and hook on both shoulders. I nodded slowly in understanding. " Alright, well, there are these, um what ye'd call 'em? Shadow creatures. Yeah, well they use to help around Silver says, but one day, they tried.." His voice broke, his eyes filled with sadness. " They tried to what?" I asked, worried for him and wanting to know more. " They tried killing Brok. But, someone, something, came from the ceiling and jumped on the shadow creatures, and banished them. She fought so well, and fiercely." He started to stare at my tail, then my hands, then my face. " Yer... No, it can't be." He mumbled to himself. " What did she look like? Did she say anything?" I asked jumping a little. " Aye, I'm sorry, Aye can't say anymore." The tall male said and ran in the direction on the stage. I stayed in the kitchen and started to eat some the pizza.

Once I finished my meal I walked over to the stage and saw Silver, Brok, Chuck, and Byran. " Look! Its the weakling! What ya gonna do about it? Fox." Said the purple rabbit. I snarled, but ignored it. " Brok, I was wondering, where do I sleep?" I asked while Byran was sticking his tongue out at me. " Well sweetie, I think you're supposed to sleep over there, in Kids cove." Silver replied pointing to a little room across the room that had a sign above it with the words "Kids Cove." I started heading over there and went onto a little stage inside of the little room. I let my eyelids droop and fell asleep.

Its been a few months sense I was made. The place has been great. The children love me, and I've noticed lately, there is usually more kids in my little room then the main stage room. The children love piggy back rides I've noticed, humans sure are strange. But I don't mind it. They some times offer me their pizza, much to the parents disapproval. So I'd pretend to eat it, ( witch they fall for every time ) and then give it back to them. Everyone was happy for me, getting a lot of the attention, all of them, except Byran. Byran saw me carry some children on my back, and he tried to force some children on his back, witch didn't end well with the parents, neither the kids. The employees were mad aswell. After that every time he looks at me he would give a snarl and a stare. And I'd laugh every time.

It was now closing time. I waved to the kids as I watched them leave holding their mothers and fathers hands and leaving one by one. " That was a good day, wasn't it?" Brok said to the others walking back to the stage and handing a half eaten cake to the manager. " GUYS!" Chuck said bursting from the kitchen out into the main stage room. " We have a new night guard! Uh, whatever that is." Everyone started to look at each other, then to Silver, we'd all usually look to her for answers, she was the oldest and she was programed with a lot more information then the rest of us. " Alright alright, I think a night guard is someone who well, watches over the place during the night. You'd think sense of the name. And so he's just here to make sure no one breaks in, like the teenagers who have been recently." Everyone nodded and started to look at the door, waiting for someone to walk in. " H-Hello?" Said a man who walked in the door. " Anyone here?" He said nervously. He looked around and jumped at the site of the animatronics looking at him intensely. He gulped and ran over to where there was a sign saying " EMPLOYEES ONLY."


	2. Dreams

"Silver?" I asked nervously. " Yes, sweetie?" Silver replied in her as usual sweet tone. " Why is he going in there? No one is allowed back there! And the employees never go back there either." I asked in a nervous tone, my eyes darting place to place. " Well, he is a employee, and sense you'd have to go through there to get to the office," the silver bear said in a sweet tone. Ok, nothing to worry about, just, time to go to sleep. For the past few days she'd been getting weird, strange, dreams. She'd been afraid to go to sleep, unless she wanted to make the kids unhappy, she should go to sleep. So, she went on her stage and let her eyes droop and finally close.

She was falling into a black hole. AGAIN. It felt like she was falling for awhile, but once she got to ground, she could light coming from a cave on her right hand side. She tried walking over there, but her legs just wouldn't, move. She tried crawling on her hands and knees. That didn't work. She guessed she would have to walk like what real wolves did. She didn't know why, but for the past few dreams she would have to walk like a real wolf did, she couldn't just walk like a regular person. Infact, she couldn't even control anything in her dreams ever since she got to talk to a dark rabbit sort of figure. She felt she was talking to the wall, in fact she was talking to the wall. She pushed her memories into the back of her mind and surged forward to the light.

Once she got closer, she saw it was a makeshift sort of house, well a front of a house, a dark oak wooden door, black rotten grass in the front, and one black decaying flower sitting in a purple vase. There was only one red petal left, it was as red as blood. She knocked on the door, stood up and leaned on the wall that was next to her left arm. It took a minute or two, but the door finally opened, with a blackish purplish bear answering, and he said, " Well! I've been expecting you. Come in, come in."

She didn't know if she trusted this bear, but she decided she might as well play cool until she got to know this bear a little bit better. But, what harm can he do? It was only a dream, right? She tried to lift her left foot, but it wouldn't budge. She sighed, and tried again, she was a little nervous, because the bear was staring intensely at her, as if waiting for her to challenge him. " I know, you can crawl, I mean, you should know, you can't walk without being your real self, hmm?" He said with his challenging white eyes staring. " How.. What? What do you mean by my real self? Who are you? What do you want?" I said with a snarl. " Oh, how rude of me not to introduce my self! I am shadow Brok, and I use to help Silver."

" Your the one who tried to kill Brok!?" I yelled at the bear growling. He chuckled and went into a laugh. " Yes, and you're the one who saved Brok." That got me confused. Was he trying to mess with me? Or was it the truth? I snarled and backed away with one step, showing my fangs. " Yes, its true, if you were wondering. Wouldn't you know? Oh right! I erased your memories!" He laughed throwing his head back. " Look at your self, look at your tail, your paws, your snout and ears! Your a shadow." He said with a devilish smile on his face. " I, no! I am a fully made animatronic! And you know it!" I yelled, my eyes full of anger. " Look at yourself, you're a shadow!" The bear said bitterly with a small chuckle with it. It tempted me, I looked at myself. Where did my gray coat go? I was fully black with all the tips of my body a dark purple. How was it possible? Was I really a shadow demon? Was my whole life a lie? Then how was I made? Did the others know? Millions of questions ran through my head. " Wake up! Wake up! Greer! Wake up!" The black bear said in Cody's pirate like accent. And my eyes fluttered open.

What had just happened? I wanted to know more. I was the one who saved Brok? Was I really a shadow? I needed to worry about that later. " Yeah Cody?" I asked in a sleepy voice with a yawn. " Are 'ye all right? What happened? Did someone attack? Was it the teenagers? Lets get 'ye cleaned up lass." He talked so fast I only got the last bit he said. "What? No, I'm fine, no one attacked. And not that I know of, I don't think the teenagers got in." I replied calmly. He looked at me worriedly. " 'Ye were screamin'. And talking about protecting us. And that ye would give up ye life fer us." The tall male answered with a kind look. I was? I don't remembering ever saying that to the shadow creature. But if I said it or not, I would still do it. I would do anything to protect my new family. Giving up my life for them sounded like a plan. I looked around and saw the clock. It read 12:23. Seven more minutes until the restaurant opened. Why wasn't I awake earlier? My programing set me to wake me up at 3:00 or earlier. Strange.


	3. Who Is Foxy?

Its been weeks since I've learned that I was a shadow. And so Shadow Brok offered to help me learn how to use the "real" power I have inside me. He said if I had true potential, he might tell me whose shadow I am. " I someone's shadow!?" I asked confused and angry at the same time. " Yes, Greer, you are someone's shadow." The black bear said with a thinking like look on his face. " Oh wow! Is that a bad thing? Or a good thing?" I asked wanting to know more. " Mmm, it depends on what parts of the soul you are, like me. I am Brok's tension, guilt, and anger. And my good side, is well alertness. Thats the thing thats saving your arse right now, y'know." He said looking around. Now I didn't really care of whose shadow I was, I cared more about what part of the soul I was.

" You will learn what parts of the soul you are soon, to tell you the truth, I don't even know. But, I know one, and one only." The purplish bear said waving his hand. I sat there patiently, waiting for him to say something. " And, I suppose you want to know?" He asked staring at the stars, then to me. I nodded and wagged my tail to show I was eager. " Alright, you are, Foxy's strength." He said staring at the stars again. I nodded slowly thinking. " You must really like me." I said smiling. He ripped his head away from the stars to stare at me, wide eyed. " What?" He said in a deep confused voice with one brow up and one down. " I said you must like me a lot." I replied smiling up at him. " Ahem. I'm a demon. What makes you think I ' like you a lot.'" He asked still with one brow up and one down. " You told me whose shadow I am and one thing I am! You like me a lot don't cha?" I said smiling.

Now he just had a crazy confused look on his face, which made me laugh so hard I through my head back laughing and giggling. " Oh, ha ha ha very funny Greer, you made me do the crazy face." He said and looked back up at the stars. " Oh yes I did!" I said laughing. After all the time I've been spending with this so called "demon" its been really hard to say or call him a demon. We've been becoming friends, though I don't know if he's even realized that yet. He really does care about others. I can tell. He's fierce and very threatening once mad, but can be very sweet and caring if you catch him in a good mood, though it happens very rarly. " Hey, It's 3:00, I'll see you tonight Greer." The black bear said waving. All the dark color was replaced by the morning light shining through the windows and all the other animatronics busy getting the place ready to open.

Once we were all done, we stood in our place patiently waiting for the first kid to walk in through the two front glass doors. It was around 4:35 when a whole crowd of kids came in tripping over one another shouting in excitement. Byran came over to Kids Cove and decided to watch me from the entryway, I wasn't sure why. He just stood there, cause some kids to get nervous and walk out of the room, staring at the light purple bunny. " HA HA! YOUR KIDS LEFT!" Byran said for no reason, even though there were more kids in my room then the main stage room. I laughed at that which caused Byran to have a confused face, which I laughed even more at that.

We were all enjoying our day, it was peaceful,relaxing, and calming. But, all of a sudden, Brok roared with pure anger and fury. He stomped around and flipped many tables, the children cried, and parents yelled and shrieked as they pushed their children out of the door. He roared again and grabbed a small girl with hazel hair and with a pink and polka dotted dress. The mother screamed in fear as Brok held the little girl by the neck. She screamed in fear and for her mother. Her face was turning red. Was that normal for children? Apparently everyone was frozen, except for the employees. They all hurtled Brok and tried to get the little girl out of the brown bears grip. They finally got the girl, now they needed to handle with Brok. They finally got him down, they were trying to shut him down, for good.

Silver screamed and ran torse Brok. " NOOOO!" Silver screamed. She slammed the employees against the walls and screamed in all their faces. She made at least five of them bleed, and bleed bad. She stomped around looking for anymore humans who wanted to come to Brok. When she saw none, she ran to Brok's side. " Wake up… Wake up… Please!" She whispered and buried her face in Brok's fur and oil started to run down her cheeks.

More humans came behind her and all hurtled on top of her like the others did with Brok. They all tried to shut her down, after a minute or two, she was finally shut down, for good. The humans high fived one another, and complimented each other, while the animatronics stared in shock. Why did Brok do that? Did Silver have that much courage to do that anytime she wanted? Many things raced through my mind. Why? Why?

We were all in our spots except for Silver and Brok. It was time for all of us to go to bed. I just wanted to see Shadow Brok, maybe he knew. Instead of being greeted by the comfortable face of the black bear, I was greeted by a dark figure with a black cloak. " Visit the fox called foxy! Visit him and you shall see, all problems fixed!" It said in a whispery voice. Soon enough, there were multiple of them circling around me at the speed of sound all screaching the same words the first one said. I screamed with agony, thinking, Who is Foxy?


	4. The Test

As I screamed with agony, thinking, am I going to live? Who is Foxy? How am I going to see him or her? Am I really that clueless? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT A HE OR SHE!? I felt like I was being dipped in a pool of lava, or if my heart was being ripped out alive, or both at the same time. I screamed, so terribly. Then all of them disappeared. I was left there, alone, in the dark, with the spot light hitting me. "Please…" I begged. " Please wake up from this nightmare, please let me go home." I begged again on my knees with my head to the ground. " Please…" I whispered. Then, there was a piece of paper falling from the ground about a football field away with a trail of spot lights leading to it. How was I gonna get all the way to there in such a hurry? Probably gonna take me all night to get there. But I had an urge to run. Run, run as fast as your four paws can carry you, something said in my head. And there I was, running.

I was running about as fast as a 250lb animatronic could carry herself. Then, something clicked, whirred and, BOOM! I was running as fast as the speed of light. I could feel the wind in my face, and I was there, standing above the note in about a millisecond. How..? How did I do that? How was I able to go that fast? I picked up the note and decided to read it, and it said, " Good Job! I see you made it past the first level, the screaming Byran's! And I see you figured out how to use your super speed! Amazing! You're a fast learner! Also, this is a test, to see how you solve problems! First test was to see how good your mental self was. Second test was to see if you trusted your instincts and if you were a fast learner. Now the third one will be if you're strong, and if you're a good fighter. Next note will come down once or if you're done with part three. - SHDW BY" What did all of this mean? Who was watching her? And what test?

I swiveled my ears around to see if I could pick up any sound. I wish I didn't. Huge stomping was coming up from behind me. I jumped and rolled to my left side, just in time. If I wasn't as fast as I was, I would've been a animatronic pancake. I unleashed my very very threatening sharp claws and barded my fangs. I got to get a good look at, it was just pretty much a huge fox. Why a fox? I lunged my self at it and scratched its stomach and bite with my all of a sudden sharp teeth, that seemed to be even sharper than my claws. It bled and fell to its knees. It was weak. It was time for me to finish it off. I lunged at the chest dodging its attacks with my super speed. I clawed and bite as much and hard as I could. It's eyes turned inside its head, and fell backward with a loud thud.

I rose to full height and breathed heavily, waiting for another spotlight with a note falling in the middle of it. I waited for a minute or two, he said that he would write once I was done. And there it was, the big spotlight, and with the note falling from it. I ran towards it so fast, I had to wait a few minutes for the note to float down enough so I could jump and catch it. The note read, " Wow, you are a miracle worker! Sorry about the note being ahem, 'late'. I just didn't expect you to get past this one! Well, lucky for you, only one more left! And shouldn't be too hard, this one is based how well you can trust your self, not just based on how 'awesome' you think you are. On how you trust your self and if you can do the right thing, good luck! - SHDW BY" Ok, how much I can trust myself. Hmm, wonder why he's testing me in the first place though.

My eyes close, and opened again. I was in the middle of a big canyon, running from a bunch of, what? Oh, rabbits. Geez, this guy liked his rabbits, didn't he? I kept running as fast as I could, I wasn't able to do my superspeed though. Then time paused, the rabbits paused with there angery expression plastered on their faces, and the wind as still as the rabbits in the middle of the air. Two big options came in front of me, one was, jump over canyon, or, fight the rabbits. I started to think. I chose jump over canyon, and time was unpaused. And I continued running, the rabbits back on the ground, but their faces still the same. As I ran, I came across a huge canyon. I leaped the gratest leap I've ever done, and I started to fall, in the middle of the canyon. I screamed for dear life, wishing I didn't do that. I closed my eyes and was thinking all things I wanted to do in my life.

There was a caw, then there was a WFOOP. And I was being raised with two big talons on my shoulders. And the flapping of wings in the background. It flew me to a huge, colossal mountain. It dropped me into a large nest, with a note inside of it. " Wow, you, just wow! Nice job, you chose the right one! My big bird friend, Raoul, will take you to where I am. See you in a minute! -SHDW BY" I was going to meet him? Was he a dangerous person? Or thing? What was going to happen? What if it was a trap? My thoughts and worry's were interrupted by two huge talons on my shoulders, again.

We soared into the air, the big bird looked like, what were they called, a red tailed hawk or something among those lines? It cawed in warning. Was it warning me? If it was, about what? I shielded my self for anything that was about to happen. I closed my eyes, and found my self, falling asleep. _Let your self sleep, it will be a long flight. My master said a minute, more like a few hours, savior. _ The big bird said. Savior? I was a savior? Hmm, didn't seem like it. I decided to take the big birds advice, and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke, in a big mansion sort of place. Though it was full of whispers, and darkness. Figures. I laid in a big bed, animatronic sized. I was covered in red covers with purple lace on the edges. I looked around, finding a door on across the room. I got up, finding my self wanting to go to the living room, wherever that was. I trusted my instincts, they were telling me where to find the living room. Once I found it, there, two huge ears were above a couch, followed by a head, then a half of a back. " Jolly good! Your awake!" Said the voice on the couch. He got up, and seemed to be a rabbit. One of the exact ones I talked to, that was on the wall. Or was he the one I talked to? He looked the exact same. Same crooked smile, same broken floppy ear, same everything. His fur was black with a hint of purple here and there, exactly like shadow Brok... " Hello there! I'm the one who been 'a test-in ya! My name is shadow Byran, but call me Bly for short." The polite rabbit said, taking a bow.

" Your, your a shadow to?" I asked a little confused, looking to my left side. " Yes siree! And I've been 'a testing you to see if your fitted to save all of us!" Bly said looking at me for a response. " Save all of _us?_" I questioned. "Yuper doodles! That includes well, Cody, Byran, Brok, Chuck and the others!" He replied smiling. "_Others?_ What _others?" _I demanded. " The others in your ultra world." Said a voice similar to Shadow Brok's. I looked, and saw him, holding a glass of oil, and handed it to me. " Your favorite, with a hint of spice and cinnamon." He said smiling and and looking amused by my reaction. " Shadow Brok?"


	5. Broken Down into a new Home

" Shadow Brok?" I asked, angry. I grabbed the glass of oil and sniffed it, staring at it as well. " Wh- what are you doing here? Do you know, uh, Bly?" I questioned, taking a sip of my oil. " Yes, we do know each other, we've allies for a very, _very _long time Greer." The purple bear replied looking at the rabbit, having a silent conversation. " Now, lets get to more, serious, matters." The black rabbit said looking down his ears slightly back. " Alright, what about?" I asked following the bear and rabbit.

We sat down at a mini version of a living room. A nice fireplace and books all around. Purple couches, and black marble floor. " So.. What do we need to be so serious about?" I asked still drinking my cup of oil. " Well, you see, as I have said earlier, we have, 'ultra universe' selves. I'll explain, Brok's is Freddy, Chuck's is Chica, Byran's is Bonnie, and Cody's is... Foxy." The black bear explained staring at the fire burning in the fireplace. I tilted my head confused. " Whose mine?" I questioned. The two males looked at each other with concerned expressions on their faces. " Er, you uh." The black bear stammered looking for words. I nodded slowly understanding. He didn't have to say anything else, I understood, I didn't have one. I wasn't upset, I just understand exactly why I didn't have one.

" Greer!? What-" The black bear said with wide eyes, a terrified expression plastered on his face. The rabbit took a look at me, and joined. " What?" I asked with a very glitchy voice. Now I realized. I was falling apart. " Wake up! Save yourself Greer!" The black bear yelled, terrified.

I awoke. Finding my self, broken. I saw Cody, he was leaning on me, and I was leaning on him. He was not active. Neither was Chuck, or Byran, or Brok, non of them except for me. I found it that I couldn't, move. I could at least move my head. With this, I looked around. We were in the basement. I tried and tried for hours to move my body, arms, legs, everything. None, only my head. I looked up, wanting to go into the vents, I've always loved going into the vents, they made me feel, _safer._ She'd had found out she was a great climber. Some times she'd even hang from the wires by her tail, if no one was around.

A whoosh of wind came from her left side. She looked quickly, but not quickly enough. She only saw a three fingered hand and a long arm. " Who are you? What do you want?" I said in a demanding voice looking around. A big dark figure came out the shadows. He was tall, he was a big, puppet sort of thing. I snarled and growled and wrinkled up my snout and my ears falling back. " Is this how your going to welcome your master? Your _father?_" The tall figure replied smiling. " My _father?_" I replied still baring my fangs showing I was a threat. " That's hard to believe, puppet man." I replied.

He moaned clearly annoyed. " Well I was going to save you, but if your going to be like that." He responded annoyed. " Well, I don't want to be saved! Not unless you were going to save them insted of me." I said looking at the others. " You know, I've been watching you. I'm proud of your progress. You make me proud. Your a nice girl, very loyal. But you know, _I'm not."_

She powered down

She finally awoke with a very thick layer of dust atop of her. She was able to move again. Sorta anyway.

She groaned in pain. Almost yelling when she tried to move her arm. She dropped her arm witch made a loud _clang. _She looked around seeing a door at the other side of the room. A big sign hung above It saying, PARTS AND SERVICE ROOM.

**Authors Note**

Hey guys! Welcome back!

Just to let you guys know why this chapter is so short...

Is because I need some time to think, and I'm making a new story called,

**" A life I have..." **

And because my friends wanna see more, so do some of my subscribers/ Followers

Will be making more chapters ( A lot longer! )

**See any mistakes? Don't be afraid to just comment or say! **


	6. Were Replaced

" PARTS AND SERVICE ROOM."

What? Why was she in the parts and service room? Was her voice box acting strange on her again? I had no idea at all. I looked around to see if I was alone or not. Surprisingly, it took a lot of effort to just move my head and eyes. But I had done it anyway. I saw Cody, limp and lifeless. Same as the others. But, where was Silver? Silver wasn't in the room. Something told me she was gone a long while ago. She tried to get up again, but she fell backwards, and groaned in pain. With the fall it made a even louder _clang._

" And so she said, no no no!"

A unfamiliar voice. It definitely wasn't English. It was robot. It wasn't Byran's, nor Chucks, not Silvers. It wasn't anyone she knew. The wolf groaned again, even louder, throwing my head back in pain.

" Shh!" The voice said from outside. The door creaked open with a head of a light blue rabbit pocking its head in. It screamed at the sight of me groaning, my head down, eyes closed. It ran as fast as its legs could carry it. And there, the door was open to a male chicken, staring eyes wide in surprise. It stood there, paralyzed, waiting for me to make a movement. I rose my head to find us making eye contact. I was weak, and if I even moved my head it hurt so bad. What if it were to attack? I couldn't fend it off and protect my friends. I moved my head higher, and groaned loudly in pain. The chicken, stood there, becoming un-paralyzed.

It took a few steps back touching the walls behind him with his wings, not removing me from his site. Down the hall heavy metal footsteps came stomping towers me. Getting louder, and louder. Out came the rabbit and a brown bear. I sat there trying to back away, but I couldn't, it hurt to much.

The brown bear looked at me with wide eyes. He swiveled his ears and stepped in the room. " Who are you?" The bear asked bravely. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. My voice box was totally ruined. He nodded in understatement. " Blue, go get a washrag, I think we need to clean up our new friend." The brown bear said to the rabbit, turning and giving me a kind look. I sighed with relief they weren't going to attack me. At least not now.

The rabbit had exited the room, running down the hall to do what the brown bear had said for him to do. The chicken came into the room and sat down next to the brown bear, blowing and wiping dust off my stomach. I mouthed _thank you_, sense I couldn't talk. " Ey, no problem mate!" The chicken replied continuing his work. The rabbit returned with a damp wash cloth and handed it to the brown bear. " Thank you, Blue." The bear said staring to wipe the dust off. I tried to get up so it would be easier for them to clean me. They helped and stared to clean once again. The rabbit came over and me keep my balance so I wouldn't fall. I mouthed thank you once again, and the rabbit nodded and smiled. " I believe she's done, mate." The yellow bird said to the bear nodding in agreement.

The chicken grabbed a wrench off the shelve and opened my mouth. " Hold still mate." The bird said with the wrench tightening my voice box. I held as still as I could until he unlatched the wrench and smiled at me. " Try to talk mate." He said proud of his work." I. Am. Greer." I said, my voice box a little glitchey. The chicken nodded and patted me on back. " Your name is Greer?" The brown bear asked tilting his head a little. " Yes, my name is Greer, but please, call me Gear." I replied more smooth, and not as glitched out. " Why don't we give you a tour?" Said a soft voice to my right. It was the rabbit called "Blue."

We walked all over the place. It was huge. For sure bigger then the old pizzeria. The kitchen was bigger, there was more then one party room, and they had a huge stage! It made me feel like one of the children that had never come to the pizzeria before. I just wanted to say, _whoa! That's so cool!_ Though I didn't, I sure didn't want a bad first impression.

I'd found out that she was taller then all of them. Well, barley with the rabbits ears. We had all sat down at the edge of the stage, like she had done the very first day she was made. This memorie made her feel lonely, sure she was with the other animatronics, but they were complete strangers. She didn't know them. They could be children eating monsters for all she knew. She did see the others in the same room she was in. But, they were all..._ lifeless._ And she'd been the only one active. A loud crash made her pull away from her thoughts. All the animatronics looked in the way off the kitchen. She got up and started walking towers the kitchen out of curiosity. Leaving the others trailing behind. They all ran to her side and entered the kitchen.

" Dang plate! Never get it to stay on the counter!" A coyote said from inside the kitchen.

" Get me the butter!" Said a little bear jumping to try to reach a cupboard, but failing.

They all walked into the kitchen, staring at the two animatronics, who seemed to not have noticed them yet.

" Boys? What are you doing?" Said the bear, crossing his arms. " Sir! Uh, we were _trying_ to make lunch until this hulagan stared dropping plates and slipping on the butter!" The minature bear said. The coyote scoffed and said, " It wasn't me! He stared to bump into me and made me drop the dishes! And he's the one who put the butter in front of me so I would slip on purpose!" He said pointing a fingure at the silver bear. The two stared to argue on who ruined lunch, while the chicken and rabbit snickered in amusement. The bear sighed and rubbed his face shaking his head in amusement." Alright boys, I don't care who made this mess, but you two are stuck to doing it. I want this mess cleaned up and lunch made by the time I get back, got it?" The bear said to the two who nodded and stared to work in silence.

" Come, come Greer. We haven't properly introduced our selves, haven't we?" The brown bear said, walking into the hall. " Whose Greer? Sounds like a stupid name." The tiny bear said laughing. " Oh and being tiny is a little stupid to, huh?" I said looking down at the bear. He was silent after that. I jogged to meet up with the brown bear.

" Alright mate! Sense you don't know our names, how about I start?" The chicken asked cheerfully. All the others nodded and sat down on the stage again. " I'm Chris, and the coyote in there was Jak, and the tiny midget was Alejandro." Chris said smiling. " I'm Blue, and yes, I'm female if you were wondering." Blue said shaking my hand. " And I am Rick. Leader of the toys, and I usually do the paperwork, right, see you later Greer." Rick said getting up and walking to a large room with a desk and book shelves all around.

" So, how about you tell us a little more about your friends?" Blue asked looking me straight in the eyes. " Uh, well Brok the bear, he was the leader. Byran the rabbit, well he was the trouble maker. He liked to make me jealous or mad, witch never worked. But at the same time he- he was my best friend. We'd always play pranks on the others or bake, cook, we'd even give one another piggy back rides." I sighed and tried to keep my tears back, remembering all the good times we had. I wiped the tears and continued, " and um, Cody he was programed to be a pirate. He'd have a little corner called pirates cove. He had a hook, a eye patch, and when he was preforming he'd have a pirate had and a pirate coat. It was very funny. Sometimes they'd pretend I was a bull and use his coat to be the cloth, every time I missed they would say, _ole! _Chuck, he was a chicken who loved to be around new people. All of us coincidered him the glue of us when we had a argument he'd make us all feel better and do our best. He had a way with his words." I said now crying and shaking my head remembering our old perfect life we had.

"Your life sounds amazing! I bet the others will re-activate here soon!" Blue said holding my shoulder to show support. " Hey, you look terribly tired. You should go to bed." The rabbit said helping me get up. She was right. I was very very tired. I hadn't noticed until now. I walked towers the parts and service room, sat down next to Cody, and fell asleep.


	7. Support

"Broose! Where are you?" I yelled looking around the black surroundings. I was looking for my black bear friend, also known as _shadow Brok_. I had made a nickname for him witch was _Broose. _I walked over to a rock sighed, and sat down, rubbing my face frustrated. Where could that bear be? She'd need him now more then ever. He would always be there with his kind face, and give off as much support as he could. She really neeeded him, she was broken, in agony, pain 24/7. Worst of all, she missed her family so much. She didn't want to talk to the other active animatronics, she would of rather talk to someone she's known for a long time. A very, very long time that is.

I tried again, "Broose! Please, I need help, I need _your help_." I whispered in a soft voice and feeling tears trinkle down my soft fur. I curled up in a little ball and hid my face with my tail. " Y-you need m-my help?" A deep voice said in front of me. I raised my head seeing him. His head low and him looking incredibly guilty. " Broose, thank you." I said smiling upon my bear friend. " Why are you thanking me?" He said folding his ears back. " I-I could of saved you, a-and your friends. I-I'm a terrible bear." He said sitting next to me rubbing his face. " Its okay, Broose. You at least tried. You tried your best, you didn't even know it was going to _happen._" I said looking my friend in the eyes and my hand on his shoulder. " Its not okay Greer. I thought you were _dead. _I felt incredibly guilty all those years. When me and Bly couldn't find you, or connect to you, I gave up. When you were calling for me, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Until you asked for help-" his voice cracked then, him shaking his head and looking guilty. He clutched his fist and pulled away from me. I gave him a kind look and scooted next to him again. I rubbed his back to show support and realized, I was calling for Broose to support me, but instead I'm supporting him. I wanted a shoulder to cry on, but now I'm offering the shoulder now. I was fine with it. I really was, I was glad I could comfort him in the best possible way. I was glad just because I was torn up and broken, I could still be useful. He sniffled and wiped his nose, Wait, was he a demon, son of the destroyer of souls, crying? I hugged him and put my head on his shoulder and whispered,"_it was no ones fault but our own. Everything's okay. Its okay." _I said as I dissolved into the air and waved goodbye.

My eyes fluttered open and light came pouring in. Was it past closing time? Something told me that it was past closing time. I looked around the room to see if there was clock. I did see a clock. While I was looking I saw all the others, in there usual spots. I saw Chuck,Cody, Byran, and- wait, where was Brok? I looked around the room more spinning in circles to see if I missed Brok or something, but I didn't. He's gone.

I dashed out the door running as fast as I could down the Employees only hall. Each rapid step I took there was a loud _clang, clang , clunk, clang, clang. _I stopped at the door entering the main stage room. I just wanted to make sure that there were no humans around. Its only been ten minutes sense they closed. I scanned the room. Nope, no humans. I continued running as fast I could, I stopped to listen to see if I could pick up any sound. Anything really, like footsteps, or talking, something. Luckily I did, it sure wasn't human talk. It was robot talk, or whatever you wanna call it. I swiveled my ears to see where the sound was coming from. Party room 7.

I ran towers the room and came to a hauling stop when I got there. I peeked my head in and saw all the Toys, except for Rick, all smiling. They were all circling around, somthing, someone.

" Greer! Close your eyes! We have a big surprise for you!" Blue said turning her head and noticing my head peeking in the room. I walked in and lowered my head so I could fit through the door. Blue raced over to me and put her sky blue hands on my eyes so I couldn't see. I herd everyone's footsteps moving out of the way and picking up items on the floor so I wouldn't slip on whatever they were. Blue urged me a few step forward. Finally, she turned me a little to my right hand side and unleashed her hands from my eyes so I could see what was in front of me. I looked for a few seconds and saw nothing. But once my eyes came in focus, I couldn't believe what I saw. I gaped at the site, my hands raising to my snout as I walked towers him. " Its been so long. Too long." I whispered as I came close and he stroked my face gently. " I've missed you." Brok said now hugging me tightly and petting me as I laid my head on his shoulder. " I missed you too, Brok." I said hugging him tightly now as well. " I thought I was never going to see you." He said unleashing me and both hands on my shoulders, smiling. Everyone stared and smiled. They were happy for us, very happy. " Heart touching." Alejandro started to say," how about me and Jak make dinner?" He said riding the poor coyote, who clearly didn't like carrying the bear. Everyone looked at one another nervously, as Brok just started to shrug and stay close by my side. " How about Greer makes dinner?" Brok said his face brightening up. Everyone else nodded in agreement as the small bear hit the coyote in anger, witch made Jak whimper a little in pain.

" Greer's a great cook! In between shows she preformed she'd usally go to the kitchen and start helping the cooks! Perfecto." Brok said to Jak and the angry bear as they followed me to the kitchen. We entered the kitchen and started to looking around. Brok, Jak, and Alejandro took a seat while I raided the cupboards and fridge for supplied to make the best dinner they've ever tasted. " Watch the master at work!" Brok said waving his hand in my direction his head high. I didn't really pay much attention, I just wanted to get this over with and talk with Brok. And shadow Brok.

My mind was set. Cooking. Its been ten minutes, I glance over to the little chairs the others been sitting in. Jak has been watching me intensely, studying every move I make. Brok, he's laid back and smiling to himself on how Jak is behaving. And well, Alejandro decided to leave. That was fine though, I enjoy that there isn't too much pressure on my shoulders. I almost done with the two dishes I wanted to make. My famous gormay salmon, for me and Brok, and just regular pepperoni pizza for the others. Done. I dish them up and take them out to the main stage room, where everyone was waiting. The other two trailing behind and the toys looking at what I had made. Oh, I hope its ok, I think to myself as everyone grabs a slice. " I bet it taste like garbage." Alejandro said sniffing his slice of pizza. " Don't be rude, Drew. Also, have you seen Rick by any chance? He's been so busy with the dang paperwork. I swear, he's gonna work him self to hell." Blue said walking towers the place Rick usually is. " I told you not to call me that." Alejandro mumbled to himself.

Once Rick came in he looked around seeing a new face. " H-how much have I missed? Who is this?" Rick asked walking up to Brok. He had to look up a lot to finally the taller bear's face. I guess the originals are taller then the toys. " Is this, my original?" Rick asked to the others, who all shrugged. " Yes, Brok, meet Rick. Rick, meet Brok. Brok, this is your toy version." I said stepping up to their conversation. Rick nodded and looked up to the bear once again, studding him. " Well, to break the silence, Greer made us all lunch sir." Jak said taking a slice of pizza. " Oh, you did, did you?" Rick said walking over to the dish of pizza and sniffing it. " Yes sir. I hope you like it. I just thought maybe I could make lunch to say thank you for helping Brok?" I said my hands behind my back. Blue nodded and sat down, starting to eat her fresh slice. Everyone joined and started to eat. " Mmm, wow! This pizza is amazing! Its no ordinary pizza! Wow, how'd you do that Greer?" Chuck said his face lighting up and gobbling his pizza down. Everyone started to nod in agreement and eating one after another, all that is but Drew. " Nah, I guess its okay, but not as good as my cooking." Alejandro said trying not to go to fast. I chuckled and smiled.

After eating I cleaned up the plates and threw away the scraps, though there were very little scraps. We played games and talked, after a while, we all went to our spots and said goodnight to one another. Brok and I entered the Parts and Service room to go to sleep. I sat down next to Cody, and Brok sat down next to Byran. " Brok. You awake?" I whispered into the silence. " Yes Greer. I am awake." Brok whispered back. " Brok, do you ever think the others will awaken like we did?" I said looking at Cody and rubbing his arm as if he could feel it. There was a long pause until Brok finally said, " I hope. I hope very much. But, at least now, we have each other." Brok said into the darkness. I nodded and set my head onto Cody's shoulder, " Good night." " Good night."

**Authors Note**

Hello! Hows your day going?

Just to let you know, I'm sorry about it being really late! I'm trying my best!

Thanks to my good friend Malina for helping me and for beta reading it.

She punched me yelling, "**WHERES THE OTHER CHAPTERS?! WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG!**"

True story


	8. The Offer

Earlier that night, in her dream, she talked to Shadow Brok once again. They talked for hours and she'd had listened to what had happened while she was 'gone'. He had asked her what it felt like. Sad, and painful. She had replied. " Hey, your about to wake up, tell me the rest later." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. Light flooded into the small room. I stood up, placing Cody as if he was sleeping, just sitting down. My arm started to have a spiking pain. I groaned silently and rubbing my arm and staring at it as if saying,_ stop it or I'll hurt you!_ I walked out the doors and walked down the hall into the main room. Hearing the others in a party room. I walked in slowly hearing them all chatter excitedly. " Whats up?" I asked sticking my head in the middle of the group of animatronics. " Oh, good morning Greer! Do you need to be oiled?" Jak asked perking up as Alejandro crossed his arms and mumbled. " Oh, 'sup Drew?" I said kindly looking at Jak and shaking my head in response. " I... said... do... not... call me **DREW!**" The small bear yelled kicking Jak harshly and stomping into Kids Cove.

" AH!" Jak yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. " Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt!" I said in a panic noticing a huge dent in his left leg. He closed his eyes tight shut and pursed his lips together in pain, holding his leg. Finally letting go, he whispered, " I-its fine. It was no ones fault but mine." How was it his fault? I was the one who got Alejandro mad. " No, don't blame your self sugar. Its truly Alejandro's fault, he needs to learn how to control his anger issues." Blue said putting Jak's head in her lap. " Rick! Get in here!" Chuck yelled now walking in the room staring at the scene.

Loud footsteps came quickly down the hall, very rapidly. Rick popped his head into the room his body at the entrance. Staring at the huge dent in the coyotes leg. Trying not to yell and sound calm, he said, " Who, _did this?_" Blue pointed to Kids Cove. Rick simply nodded and started to walk torwse the direction Blue pointed in.

_What is that little nutcase up to this time? Being mad, sure, whatever, everyone is mad! Its just normal. But having a outburst and hurting someone so much they can't stand? O-O-Oh, he's crossed the line this time. _Rick though harsh as he walked down the hall, stomping his feat. He entered looking for the little silver bear. " Where are you!" Rick said raising his voice searching the room, raged. " What do you want?" A small voice came from the crafting area. The big bear spun his head and saw a small silver bear, sitting in a child's seat. " Can't you see? I didn't mean to hurt anyone! The last person I wanna hurt is Jak!" Alejandro said weeping. Rick started to slowly have his raged, angry expression turn into a soft and caring expression. " Hey, its okay. Everything is gonna be okay." Rick said walking to the bear sat down next to him and revealed Alejandro's face, witch was filled with sadness and guilt.

" Oh, I hope everything is okay." Blue said trying to comfort the hurt coyote. " I'm so sorry Jak, its all my fault. I'm the one who got Alejandro so mad to hurt you." I said putting a pillow under his injured leg. Loud steps came down the hall. " Hey, I herd something and it woke me u-" Brok trailed off looking at the huge dent in Jak's leg. " What happened?" He asked kneeling down next to the coyote and hovering his hand over the dent. " You do realize, if the humans see this they'll.." Brok started, he looked down and at everyone else. We all nodded and understood, looking at the sleeping coyote. Rick walked in the room with Alejandro, Alejandro looking down and upset. He looked up at the bigger bear, Rick nodded and pushed him forward. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have such an outburst. I never meant to hurt anyone. And, I know you all hate me now. And I can accept that. The last thing I'd ever want to do, believe it or not, is hurt anyone. Especially my partner. He's the only one whose ever put up with my treatment. And, I guess I got use to beating him up and using him as my own personal punching bag. To top that off, I feel extremely bad because he's such a nice guy. I love him, like a brother. I've even told him my feelings before. And I know, there going to use him as scrap metal, because of what _I_ have done. I feel terrible, go ahead, beat me up! I deserve to be scrap metal. Not him. But if they are gonna use him as scrap metal, I want to join him. Its the way I can pay for all I've done really." Alejandro said spreading his arms and shutting his eyes tight, ready for punishment. " Woah, you told me you were gonna apologize, not try to join him." Rick said standing in front of the small bear to protect him just in case if any of us launched at him. " Sir, I am so sorry. Its all my fault. I'm the one who, got him upset." I said standing up to him my ears back. He sighed, putting his hand atop my shoulder. " No, he needs to control his anger, Greer." Rick said. " Now, its time to go to bed. It's getting dark." Rick said once again, removed his hand from my shoulder and walked away in the direction of the stage. " But, I just woke up." Brok said raising a finger, the putting it back down.

After everyone said goodnight, and fell asleep, Greer couldn't sleep. I had kept on hearing noises, and smell a strange sort of oil, or just something, _black_. How could I have smelled something black? I asked my self. _Whoosh. _I looked quickly, but only saw the same arm I saw all those years before. _Hello darling._ It said its head coming out of the darkness. " W-what do you want?" I said harshly. _Oh, I'm just here to simply make a offer._ It said with its unforgettable smile. " What is this offer, just to let you, I'm 100% sure, I'll say no, puppet." I said, snarling. He chuckled._ Hmm, lets see here. Ah, yes. You are my serve me, forever._ He started, " What!? Of course no-" _And your friends wake and live in the old pizzeria. _I was speechless. My friends, live, and I serve him. Or, they may never see the light of day again? I, I couldn't do that to them. I just couldn't. " Let me think about it." I said looking down. He nodded, flicked his fingers and was gone.

Greer didn't sleep at all that night. She was trying to think. Should she do it? Or, should she risk her friends being, gone? She walked down the hall, seeing Brok aswell walking. She jogged up to him and gave him a smile. " Hey Brok, I gotta ask you something." I said. He nodded, his ears perking up and getting ready to listen. He's always been a good listener." So, lets say if, I dunno, someone offered you something, like saving people you care about most? But, you have to risk something, like, like your own life for them to do it. Would, would you do it?" I said, waiting for an answer. It gave him a second, but he replied saying, " Well, that's a hard riddle Greer. But, saving multiple different people is more important then just saving one. At least, that's what I say." I nodded understanding. _Tonight is the night Greer. Your gonna do it. And Cody will be happy again. The others too. _

Before Greer went to bed that night, she whispered to Cody, _Your gonna be alive! You'll live again, and everything is gonna be alright! I know it, I know it._ I sat down waiting for the puppet to return. Suddenly, my eyes started to slowly drift asleep. _What? No don't! Stupid robotic body! Don't go to sleep!_ I thought before my eyes closed. The shadows were there, bowing down to a dark figure in a iron chair. And a wolf, with a spear to their necks, yelling orders. She looked hypnotized. She looked like me. Buildings were on fire, people were screaming in fear. Guards threatening mothers and their children. Sad little boys reading draft notes. _What is this? Hell?_ I thought. _No_ said a new voice._ This is what is going to happen if you take on the puppets offer, Greer._ It said. _Now, do you understand? The puppet wants you for power. He'll bring the others to life, don't get me wrong. But he'll bring them to a living hell. _It said. " Greer! Greer!? Wake up!"

" Wh- what?" I said, holding my head. I looked up. Amazed, finally. He was here.


	9. A whole new World

" Cody! Your, your awake!" I said hugging him tightly. " Yeah, Aye am. But, more importantly, are _you OK?_" He said pushing me gently and giving me a concerned look, tilting his head a little. " I'm fine! I'm mainly worried about you! I mean, you've been asleep, for so long!" I said giving him a smile. "Don't ye worry about me! I'm just glad that, aye finally woke up. When I was asleep, someone, something, told me that, you were dead. That you had given up and decided to leave this world. But, aye didn't believe a word of it. Though, the creature or whatever, tormented me, teased me, telling me aye was unwanted and hated fer being, me." Cody said looking down, ears folded back, pain in his eyes. I rubbed his shoulder to show that everything was fine, for now. We all had each other, And that was more important then anything right now. I looked around the room, slowly getting up, hearing my gears crack and pop. "Gee matey, that sounded like it hurt!" Cody said getting up with me. " It did hurt." I replied helping Cody get used to walking again. We both walked out of the parts and service room and walked down the employees hall, to find Brok talking to his fellow bear. " Wow. How'd you get so tall?" Rick asked Brok while Brok shrugged not knowing the answer. " Uh, engineers?" He replied. " Hey Brok! Guess who just woke up!" I said excited." Byran?!" Brok replied his face lighting up, then realizing it Cody. " Sorry Captin', Aye be no Byran." Cody replied, offering a hug to his Captain. Brok took the hug and said," Sorry, I just thought it was Byran. Though, I'm happy you woke up to! Welcome back." Something I had learned over the years, whenever Brok was happy, Cody was happy. Pirate stuff I guess.

I walked back to the parts and service room because I needed to oil myself. I was getting a bit 'rusty' ha ha ha, I creak myself up. Okay I'll stop, I thought to myself as I walked in the room. While I was oiling myself, I thought, What creature was Cody talking about? And who was talking to me in my dream? I know it wasn't Broose, Or shadow Byran, It just didn't sound like them. I couldn't get my brain around it. Or in my case, my A.I around it. I tried to stop thinking about it, I just needed to focus on-. _MAKE THE OFFER_. A voice said behind me. Wind gushed around the room and made me fall to the floor.

I looked behind myself I saw the puppet, slanted over, looking as creepy as hell. With his glowing white eyes, just starting into my soul. I was unable to speak. I snarled viciously, claws out, ready to attack. _Oh, darling, you have no chance against me._ He said, crouching over staring into my face, his eyes glowing a blinding white. _ACCEPT THE OFFER. _He said once again. Snarling more, I tried to move. Though, I couldn't. I grunted, giving the puppet the evil eye, one eye, because, I did only have one eye. _Whats the matter, Greer?_ Everything's the matter, I thought. _Little ol' foxy can't get U-UP?_ " Outta my face freak!" I yelled. _Hmph, I talked, good for me. _I thought to myself. Attempting to move, I squirmed as if I was a baby turtle trying to get to the sea, without being eaten. In my case, I was trying to move without making a threatening move. Nearly impossible. _Why don't you accept the offer? Your friends will live, you'll be with family, and you'll never feel pain ever **again.** _I growled, " Never! I will never accept! No matter how many times you brainwash me, no matter how much you torture me!_ It's going to never happen._" The puppet held his hand high, and swiftly struck his hand where my engine was, the heart of my body. "**AHHHHHHHHH**!" I screamed like I had never before, in pure pain. Oil dripped down acting as blood. I had been spitting it out, my eyes were wide, my ears folded back. Cody, Brock, and Chris came racing in the room, the first site they saw was the puppet, his hand in my chest, and me, leaking with oil and my face stained with pain. " GREER!" Cody screamed. The puppet turned his attention onto the others, with terrified looks on their faces, they backed up. My vision was getting blurry, I couldn't hear what they were saying, though I did here a muffled screams, of them yelling help, or someone get the humans, but one thing I did here loud and clear was _Your little friend is going to a better place._ "NO!"

* * *

"Ugh, can't you just find someone else?" Foxy said to the group of girls surrounding him.

"Why would we ever do that? I'm not going to let these brats steal you from me!" Chica said her arms on her hips, looking sassy. "Hey!" Troxy and TChi said at the same time

The girls started to argue over who looked better, and who Foxy liked best, while Foxy, mumbled to him self about how annoying they all where.

"Ye' all shouldn't always try to get me. I mean, TChi, I've seen Bonn looking at you, I think he likes you!" TChi had thought for a moment, and decided to walk away, to go talk to "Bonn"

"An' Chica! Bonnie has been talking 'bout you lately." Chica did the same thing TChi had done, instead looked back and gave Troxy a dirty look.

" What about me Foxy? Hmm? I'm just _destined_ to be with you?" Troxy said " why not give me a test run?" Troxy said again, hanging on Foxy. " Get off' me' lad!" Foxy said wiping his shoulders and walking away. **BAAAAAAANG.** " WHAT IN THE NAME OF PIZZA WAS THAT!?" Francis had said rushing over to see if Foxy was okay. " Holy of the 7 seas'! What was that?" Foxy exclaimed. The group of girls and Foxy waled over to where the sound came from, Kids Cove.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Aloha guys!

My apologies about it taking me SO LONG to write another story,

if you couldn't tell from the "Aloha" I was on vacation! And then school started, and then I

couldn't think of any ideas I can from earlier to write. So I came up with this. Once this has been

uploaded, I'm going to be working on part 10! **EXCITING**

Just to clarify some things, In the story I didn't wanna introduce the new charters like "Rick" because

I just don't know how to, without ruining the story line So I decided I'm just going to write who they are in

the authors notes,

-Troxy=Mangle/ToyFoxy

-Francis=ToyFreddy

-Bonn=ToyBonnie

-TChi=ToyChica

Hope you have a wonderful day! BAI!


	10. Introducing

"WHAT WAS THAT?! Foxy protect me!" Troxy said hiding behind Foxy peeking over his shoulder. " Aye have no aye'der matey." Foxy replied as he walked forward to were the noise was coming from. "Hey! W-wait up!" Bonnie said jogging to catch up with Foxy and the rest, Bonn and the ducks were running with Bonnie. " What do you think it is? Teenagers? Bombs? LIVE ANIMALS?!" Francis said trembling in fear. "Oh stop it you big baby's! I mean, I can understand a girl being afraid, but FRANCIS! You big wuss your making yourself look bad." Bonnie said giving Francis a look of shame." IM SORRY! Its not my fault for being scared! I CANT CONTROL MY RUSTY EMOTIONS!" Francis said. Foxy rolled his eyes and kept moving forward. " I think the noise came from in here!" Troxy said in a low voice, pointing to the parts and service room. Loud groaning of pure pain came from inside. It made everyone jump, and stop dead in their tracks. " We need a plan of action!" Francis said. " Okay, lets kill it!" Bonnie replied. " What if' its'a Fredd?" Foxy said, in the huddle of male animatronics, speaking low. " Yeah? Well, who knows what it is!" Francis said, again. " well, there's one thing we know!" "And what is'e that?" "Its alive! Its groaning in pain, so it should be easy to kill!" Bonnie said. "No! Again, it could be' captain'!" Foxy said angry. " Whatever, we go on, 1...2...3..." **AHHHHHHHG!**

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I screamed as I called down a bottomless pit, falling into the unknown. Whatever was at the bottom, I had no idea. All I knew was I was most likely gonna die, and that the puppet had done something terrible to me, especially in front of the others. What was she going to do? What was going through the others mind? She hoped that she didn't scare them, or terrorize them either. _Oh no, what have I done? _I thought as I was still, falling. It felt as if I was falling for so long, it had reminded me about the time I had first met Shadow Brock, it brought back good memories. The time I had confused Brock, the time that I was introducing pizza to him, and the time he had laughed so hard when I had milk come out of my nose. (I had drank to much, and Byran decided to pat me on the back so hard, it came out through my nose.) No one could see him, but I sure could.

I had finally hit the ground, face first. I got up on my two hind legs, but I was unable to walk. That's when I realized I was in my real wolf form, not my animatronic one. I gently fell to my front paws and started to walk around. I slowly became to realize that where I was, it was where I had first met Shadow Broke. The canyon, the black grass, the door hinges were rusty, and the one red pedel on the rose was now black. _Was he not taking care of this place while I was gone?_ I thought as I still walked around. I walked towards the home, and opened the door. I walked in, and saw tipped over furniture, burned cloths, and ashes on the floor. As I walked in further I noticed that there was a fain dripping sound. And that's when I saw a shadow.

"Hello, Greer."

**Authors Notes **

Hello Everyone! Its taken FOREVER TO FREAKING WRITE DIS. UGGGH

Wow. Im pathetic...

ANYWAY. I'm going to start writing my other stories.

I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
